Kakak Angkat HunBaekSeBaek
by 12hunbaek
Summary: Karena pernikahan dari ayah Baekhyun dan ibu Sehun, Sehun jadi harus tinggal dengan yeoja tomboy dan sok mengatur itu. Tapi titik kelemahan 'nuna'nya itu adalah bila harus bertatapan dengan Park Chanyeol. WARNING: GENDERSWITCH, CRACKPAIR


RATE: T

Pair: HunBaek, ChanBaek (slight)

Main Cast: Sehun & Baekhyun

Genre: School life, Romance, One-sided, Comedy

Disclaimer: mereka semua milik tuhan, tapi oh sehun resmi punya dita #nahloh

Warning: GENDERSWITCH, BERANTAKAN, GAJE DLL(?)

Yang harus lu tau,ff ini mirip banget ama komik Nakayoshi yang namanya Cherry Juice. Otaku juga? Kenalan yook#lol

.

.

.

Happy Reading Everyone ^^

Kakak Angkat

"Sehun, ngapain masih tiduran dengan piyama itu!? Umurmu sudah 10 tahun, tumbuhlah dan pakai jas ini, dan datang kepernikahan umma dengan appa barumu!" jerit Nyonya Oh sambil memarahi putra sematawayangnya itu.

"Ya! Umma gila! Usia 38 tahun pun, masih saja ingin menikah! Cih!" cibir bocah blonde ini sambil tiduran dan bermain dengan Nintendo DS nya.

"APA!? IBU TIDAK BUTUH HINAANMU, CEPAT PAKAI TUXEDOMU!" teriak Nyonya Oh sambil menjewer Sehun.

_Sehun berlari-lari. Fiuh! Apa gunanya juga sih menikah di usia segitu, nunggu mati aja boleh kali ya! _Batin bocah kelas 5 SD yang nakal nya minta ampun ini.

Di pernikahan…

"Wah, ibumu cantik, Hun! Aku mau gaunnya!" ucap Sulli berulang-ulang, membuat Sehun bete.

"Ya terserah, asal kau tahu saja usianya sudah 38" jawab Sehun malas.

"Pengantinnya siapa?" tanya Kai antusias.

"Tuan Byun, bosnya dia." Jawab Sehun cepat lagi.

"Hebat ya, ibumu bisa menikah sama bos" kata Krystal.

"Justru aku dipermalukan oleh semua ini, ck!" Sehun pun memalingkan wajahnya, meninggalkan 3 teman sekelasnya itu.

.

.

"Sehun-a!" terdengar suatu suara.

"Si..siapa?" tanya Sehun kaget, suaranya agak melengking. Ia berputar kebelakang.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut dikuncir dua dengan dress pink pun tersenyum. "Aku anak Tuan Byun, hmm, mulai hari ini kamu menjadi adikku ya~" kata gadis itu.

"Bodoh! Namamu siapa?" bentak Sehun.

"Kasar sekali! Namaku Byun Baekhyun! Kamu ini lebih muda dariku, lebih baik diam!" teriak Baekhyun kencang. Membuat tamu-tamu heran.

"Lho, kok tingginya beda jauh?" tanya Sehun sambil cekikikan.  
"Sehun lahir tanggal 12 kan, aku 6!" ledek Baekhyun lalu kabur. _Ja…jadi hanya beda beberapa hari, aku terpaksa menjadi adiknya? _Batin Sehun, lalu kaget.

/SEHUN POV/

6 tahun kemudian…

Sudah 6 tahun aku tinggal dengan gadis brengsek dan sok mengatur ini. Nggak hanya dalam hal rumah, dikelas pun ia nggak ada bosannya meledekku. Padahal aku seorang namja, kenapa aku lemah menghadapinya?

Aku pun semakin kesal dan kesal…

.

.

"Baekhyun, kok kamu beruntung banget bisa hidup bareng Sehun sih?" tanya Lay cekikikan.

"Apa beruntungnya! Dia kan adikku, lagipula dia selalu saja membuat keonaran dirumah!" balas Baekhyun sebal sambil mengibaskan rambut wavynya yang coklat.

"Tidak ada hubungan darah, kan!? Kesempatan!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menggoda temannya yang tomboy dan 'nona-atur' ini. "YAA! Hentikan Nona Soo! Aku tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padanya" jawab Baekhyun, mendorong Kyungsoo sampai jatuh. Namun Kyungsoo malah semakin tertawa-tawa.

Oh begitu? Aku pun juga tidak ada perasaan apa-apa sama nuna. Tapi, kenapa engkau selalu diledek karena hubungan kita? Aku pun tidak sebal kalau difitnah menjadi pacar nuna, kok.

Lho? Aku barusan bilang apa…

.

.

"Ngapain diam begitu? Ngeliatin cewek berantem, lagi" suara berat pun terdengar, lalu aku terdorong sedikit.

"Waks! Park Chanyeol, ketua kelas yang jaim didepan cewek doang" ledekku sebal.

"Kamu punya kelainan apa, kenapa malah ngeliatin cewek ngobrol? Mau ikut, haa?" goda Kai sambil menjambakki rambutku.  
"Ya! Kim Jongin, hentikan!" teriakku. "Gi…gini. Aku mau nungguin Baekhyun aja, kan kita satu rumah…" sambungku.

WOAAA. Mata Kai dan Chanyeol terbelalak mendengar kata 'SATU RUMAH' dariku, apa menariknya juga? Heh.

"Berjuanglah kawan, bila Baekhyun menyebalkan, masih ada Krystal si anak kelas XI-2 kok" cibir Kai.

"Lho, jangan omongin mantanmu, nanti nyesel setelah kamu serahkan kepadaku!" kataku.

"Hahaha, asalkau tahu, Baekhyun itu sebenarnya gadis yang lucu. Hanya saja ia suka sok ngatur" kata Chanyeol cekikikan.

"Tunggu, kau tau dari mana kalau dia lucu?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kita teman les bahasa Inggris" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

.

.

.

Sore yang indah bagi semua orang, kecuali diriku yang selalu diganggu saat membaca komik oleh kakakku yang pendek ini…

"Nuna. Bisa nggak pergi sebentar dari pandanganku?" tanyaku singkat, sambil tiduran.

"Hey! Aku mau menonton TV, lagian siapa suruh memandangku…" ucap nuna sebal dan mengganti acara TV yang kelihatannya super membosankan itu.

"Buktinya nuna selalu pengen mengawasiku" ucapku singkat.

"Karena aku takut adikku ini sampai gimana-gimana sama orang lain" kata nuna sambil menyedot soda yang diminumnya.

Aku sebal lalu memukul jidatnya, dengan pelan. Lalu tertawa.

"Maaf kak, aku ini masih bocah!" ledekku sambil tertawa. Entah mengapa aku jadi senang… saat memukulnya dan melihat wajah imutnya ngepout.

"Ya! Dasar, kalau bocah, ngapain pula kamu suka mencari komik dewasa?" tanya nuna Baekhyun tertawa-tawa. Pipiku memerah. Memang benar, terkadang aku juga…

"Ya sudahlah, nuna. Gak mau telat les, kan? Pergilah sana." Ucapku sebal dan meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu, lalu melangkah pergi.

"BENAR! AKU BISA KEHILANGAN SESUATU BILA AKU TELAT LES!" Nuna Baekhyun pun berlari kekamarnya, paling mengganti baju. Siapa yang mau melihat cewek memakai daster begitu saja ke tempat les? Ya paling namja mesum seperti Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. HAHAHA

Baekhyun keluar dan menyambar tas merahnya yang bergambarkan hello kitty. "Se-Sehun! Jagain rumah ya!" teriaknya lalu berlari keluar rumah. Mungkinkah ia bisa kehilangan sesuatu yang aneh itu bila terlambat? Baru saja aku mau bilang kalau resleting tasnya terbuka… tiba-tiba…

PLEK

Sebuah kertas putih jatuh. "Apa ini!?" teriakku. Aku balik kertas itu.

Yang tidak lain adalah sebuah cetakan foto ketua kelas, atau Park Chanyeol

**Monyonggg hasuhoo, anaknya YunJae tapi diadopsi Kyungmyun dateng~~~ FF lama gue yang nc itu gue apus, soalnya gue udah gak kepikiran lagi, dan sekarang gue bikin ff rated T aja.**

**RnR ye, gue mohon=_== bai de wei gue itu sebaek lopers, maap yeng gasuka soalnya ane buat Chanyeol kaga jadian ama Baekhyun disini:v **


End file.
